Overboard travis Pastrana:
by carooonyadoreslexijay
Summary: Travis pastrana need i say more


Overboard travis Pastrana:0.1

Travis Pastrana

Pro Fmx rider

Rally Car driver

Loves:

Working Hard

Fiance Danni

Competition

golfing

Cars

relaxing

beach

traveling

Dislikes:

being taken advantage

death

Danielle Moretti A.k.a. Danni Moretti

Degree in Fashion Design

Loves:

Drawing/designing

Extreme sports

Fiance Travis

Partying

Friends and Family

Dancing

listening to old music

Clothes

Dislikes:

Pain

meeting people

Smokers

Both are not picky.

Creak... Rock ... Creak... Rock

I lay listening to the frequent waves rocked the cruise boat every minute.

My head lay on the pillow, next to my soon to be husband travis.

Imagining what my name all together would sound like, when the day of our wedding would come.

Mrs. Pastrana i Mrs. Pastrana /i b Mrs. Pastrana /b it has a ring to it.

Yes that's i the /i backflipping, spinning, fmx rider. We met 3 years ago, I was working at a local starbucks in and he was ordering a coffee. My best friend through college, Mindi dared me to give my number to him.

i of course I didn't flat out hand my number to him, I was sly... very. /i 

I wrote my number on his cup. That's how sly I am. Since our first date till our vacation on the cruise it has been a blessing.

b Not because I'm engaged to a very famous athlete. But because I have found the one person I truly connected with. /b 

I twirl and twist our fingertips with each other's. Before travis leans over and kisses the side of my temple and sits up in bed.

"Danni, i'm going to get some fresh air. Don't wait up for me."

Feeling his finger tips brush my skin as he lay the extra covers from his spot over to me. Still to this day made my stomach have butterflies.

Travis slipped on a fleece zip up and a pulled on some jeans, and walked out of the hotel.

i How long does he think he is going to be gone, I hope not to long /i 

I snuggled into travis's pillow that still had his scent. A drift into a sweet slumber.

Travis

- - - - - - - -

The wind hit my face hard as I came out the hotel room to the hallway balcony.

I leaned my hands over the banister and took in the view of the ocean.

We were on a two week cruise, from California to Hawaii. Then when we got back to California port it was off to Maryland for our wedding.

i Our wedding Our Wedding, which meant that Danielle Anne Moretti would soon be Danielle Anne Moretti Pastrana. /i 

The night sky was still black and occasionally speckled with some stars. I don't know if seconds turned into minutes turned into hours, but the sky had changed to a light blue.

I turned to head back inside when at the end of the deck i spotted the same man who had been spotting me all dinner long. I fiddled with my pocket to search for the hotel key card.

Back. Nope

Left side. Nope

Right side. Nope

the man was walking closer and closer to where I was standing, until I hit the last pocket, no key, man infront of my face.

"Can I help you?"

"Depends, do you have $800?" his words were slurred as if he was carrying around a bottle of jack. He was trying to grab my wallet from my pocket and was doing a bad job at pick pocketing.

"I would and all but, I don't have my wallet. How 'bout we talk over breakfast." the man's hand pushed my chest backwards into the middle of the deck.

"Aren't you pastraaanna?" i was it really that noticeable. /i 

"Possibly" this man was up to no good.

the man pushed me a final time sending my back into the metal railing and my head leaning over the railing.

"Then I suggest you bring your wallet, or this wouldn't have happened."

I realized what his words meant, and the man that I never knew but knew me threw me over the deck and down to the ocean.

i Before I was forced over a thought came through my head I never said I loved danni before I left

But did I know that I would be falling out to sea in a millisecond. /i 

Now I didn't know if I would ever see my Danni's bright green eyes or warm hands again.

img src"http/i58. Pastrana /b 

Pro Fmx rider

Rally Car driver

b Loves: /b 

Working Hard

Fiance Danni

Competition

golfing

Cars

relaxing

beach

traveling

b Dislikes: /b 

being taken advantage

death

img src"http/i58. Moretti A.k.a. Danni Moretti /b 

Degree in Fashion Design

b Loves: /b 

Drawing/designing

Extreme sports

Fiance Travis

Partying

Friends and Family

Dancing

listening to old music

Clothes

b Dislikes: /b 

Pain

meeting people

Smokers

Both are not picky.


End file.
